Muñeca de porcelana
by atenea2410
Summary: La primera vez que Mikasa vio a Armin, pensó que se parecía a esas delicadas muñecas de porcelana que tanto le gustaba coleccionar a su madre...


_Una muñeca de porcelana._

Mikasa entornó los ojos suavemente, intentando vislumbrar con más claridad aquella lejana figura que se acercaba corriendo por el interminable camino de baldosas amarillas…o sendero sucio y polvoriento, como prefiráis llamarlo. Pese a la distancia, era capaz de percibir perfectamente aquella cabellera dorara, que se balanceaba a un lado y a otro con fluidez, siguiendo el compás al que se movía su fatigado cuerpo. El reflejo del sol en aquellas hebras doradas era tan intenso que le dolían los ojos, por lo que tuvo que apartar la vista un momento.

-¡Vamos Armin! ¡Ya casi llegas, puedes hacerlo!

Parpadeó lentamente, posando su mirada en Eren. A su lado, sentando en el arenoso suelo, su hermano adoptivo gesticulaba exageradamente, vociferando palabras de ánimo que aún tardarían, como mínimo, diez minutos en llegar a oídos de su destinatario. Perezosamente, volvió a posar sus oscuros ojos en Armin. Ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

_Una muñeca de porcelana._ Eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando se conocieron…frágil y dulce. Esbozó una extraña sonrisa. Es increíble lo mucho que ha crecido desde entonces.

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que aquel lejano recuerdo invadiera su mente.

De nuevo estaba allí. Siete años en el pasado.

-Ella es Mikasa. Mi… -Dudó un momento, esforzándose por encontrar la palabra adecuada. –mi nueva hermana. Mikasa, saluda.

Una mano pequeña saludó vagamente, sin ganas.

-Él es Armin, mi mejor amigo…. ¡Armin, deja de esconderte! –Eren bufó exasperado. ¿Tan difícil era decir _hola_? Hola. Una palabra. Dos sílabas. Cuatro letras. Fácil, ¿no?

Sin girarse, agarró al chico que trataba de ocultarse, sin éxito, tras su espalda por la muñeca, y, de un tirón, casi sin esfuerzo, lo sacó al descubierto. El niño se quedó mirando al suelo, avergonzado, con su pequeño puño todavía enganchado a la camisa de Eren. Su sedoso cabello caía en cascada hacia delante, ocultando la mitad superior de su rostro.

Eren golpeó rítmicamente el suelo con el pie, impaciente. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Armin no daría el primer paso, lo sabía. Era demasiado tímido con la gente nueva…o con la gente, en general. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que solo había una forma de definirlo: adorablemente exasperante.

Negó con la cabeza. Sí Armin no hablaba, entonces…

Miró a Mikasa, esperanzado…. Y tuvo la tentación de golpearse la cabeza con el muro. La chica miraba al rubio con… su cara reflejaba… parecía que estaba… ¿cómo decirlo? Su semblante era el reflejo perfecto de una persona que llevaba horas observando como crecía el musgo entre las losetas. Suspiró, ahogando el impulso de proferir un grito de frustración. ¿Es que no corría sangre por sus venas?

Mikasa guardó silencio. Estaba aburrida. El chico no decía nada, tampoco emitía ruido alguno… ¿sería mudo?

Reflexionó un momento, y llegó a la conclusión de que debía preguntárselo a Eren. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo el pequeño alzó ligeramente la cabeza. Sus ojos aún seguían resguardados tras su denso flequillo, pero sus mejillas quedaban al descubierto. Cerezas. Parecían dos cerezas rojas y brillantes. La chica subió su bufanda hasta la altura de la nariz, arrullándose tras su protección. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Tendría fiebre?... ¿sería ese el motivo de su mutismo?...tal vez… ¿mudo y enfermo?

El chico movió los labios, pero ninguna palabra escapó de su boca, y, si lo hizo, no llegaba a los decibelios necesarios para ser entendidos por el oído humano.

-Armin… -Balbuceó de nuevo, algo más fuerte.- soy Armin…encantado. –Alzó el rostro, mostrando por fin una amplia y dulce sonrisa que le daba la bienvenida. Pese a todo, su mano seguía envuelta en la camisa de Eren, como si el simple hecho de estar en contacto le diera fuerzas.

Mikasa se quedó sin respiración. Jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos tan profundos, pero al mismo tiempo tan incompresiblemente brillantes, cargados de una esencia nueva, incapaz de identificar, y del azul más azul que podría imaginar. Eran… bonitos, fascinantemente bellos.

Una muñeca de porcelana…. Sí, le recordaba a esas delicadas muñecas que tanto le gustaban a su madre. Aquella tersa piel nívea, con sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas. Dos cristales con un brillo cautivador, enmarcando un par de óvalos perfectamente definidos, de un profundo color ónix. Hebras delicadas y suaves, doradas como los rayos del sol. Un cuerpo pequeño y aterradoramente quebradizo.

Se revolvió incomoda. Esos ojos la intimidaban; cargados de inocencia, sueños y esperanzas infantiles… eran demasiado… demasiado _cándidos_. Un ser vulnerable. En este mundo cruel, no hay lugar para personas como él.

El niño la miró ansioso, con la otra mano aún suspendida en el aire. Quería saludarla, estrecharle la mano, pero ella no reaccionaba. Algo abatido, bajo lentamente el brazo, y jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente, olvidando el amparo que pudiera brindarle la blusa de su amigo.

Eren miró disimuladamente al rubio. Estaba nervioso, siempre jugaba con sus dedos cuando lo estaba.

Armin negó con la cabeza. Eren quería que fueran amigos. Los amigos de su mejor amigo son también sus amigos. Además, ella parecía simpática…y era bastante linda… aunque tenía una cara un poco rara, diferente a la de los demás… ¿De dónde sería?

Miakasa se sintió fuera de lugar. No paraba de mirarla con esas pupilas cargadas de curiosidad, anhelosos de saber más de ella, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de romper el contacto visual. Pateó el suelo, levantando una nube de tierra sucia, que quedó suspendida en el aire por unos segundos.

¿Qué veía Eren en él? Era tan sumamente… _frágil. _Le daba miedo tocarlo, temía que se desgarrará si lo hacía, que se fracturará si el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte. Se le encogió el corazón. Eran como polos opuestos, el sol y la luna, la luz y la oscuridad… demasiado diferentes.

Eren tenía poca paciencia. Limita, incluso. Y en los cinco minutos que llevaban allí parados ya había invertido inútilmente la de toda la semana.

Era su momento de divertirse.

-¡Armin! –Su mejor amigo dio un pequeño bote por la sorpresa, girándose apresuradamente con las manos acurrucada a la altura del pecho. Rio entre dientes. A veces era demasiado lindo, incluso para su propio bien._- _¡a la carga!

Dicho y hecho. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas, precipitandose sobre el rubio.

A partir de ese momento Mikasa vio pasar el tiempo a cámara lenta. Eren se abalanzó sin previo aviso hacía Armin, con la intención de derribarlo. Una sonrisa siniestra serpenteó por el rostro del moreno, cuando los ojos del pequeño se abrieron como platos, imaginándose lo que ocurriría a continuación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

Al fin, su cerebro terminó de procesar la información, y el tiempo volvió a su ritmo natural. Extendió la mano, en un intento desesperado de frenar a su hermano…

_¡Lo va a romper! _Pensó asustada, cerrando los ojos. No quería ver como aquellos inocentes ojos se desquebrajaban en mil pedazos, desapareciendo como el polvo…

Su mano rozó la camisa de Eren y sus dedos lucharon salvajemente por aferrarse a algo, por detenerlo… pero la suave tela paso rozando las yemas de sus dedos, provocándole un suave cosquilleo.

_¡Mierda! _

Sus cuerpos eran una mancha borrosa y difuminada, mientras rodaban por el suelo, enganchados el uno al otro, revotando _dolorosamente_.

Demasiado tarde. Se terminó.

Aterrada, pero más furiosa todavía, abrió violentamente los ojos. Quería golpear a su hermano, sacudirlo con un golpe limpio y rotundo.

-¡Eren, ¿estás tonto o que te pasa?! ¡No tenías una ocurrencia mejor que…! –Calló de golpe, sorprendida.

Los dos amigos forcejeaban en el suelo entre risas, jugando, peleando por tomar el control. Por un momento, Armin se apoderó de las muñecas del niño mayor, sentándose en su abdomen para impedirle el movimiento. Sonrió victorioso…cuando el moreno rodó sobre sí mismo, arrastrándolo e intercambiando los papeles. Intentó liberarse, retorciéndose como un gusano y pataleando, pero el otro mantenía un férreo dominio sobre sus delgadas muñecas. Gimió como un cachorro, haciendo un puchero de frustración. Eren carcajeó complacido, soltando al pequeño.

Mikasa parpadeó. Una. Dos. Tres veces. ¿Estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo? Ahí estaba Armin…entero. Realmente pensó que se rompería en mil pedazos, que se disgregaría en diminutas partículas… lo frágil se desintegra ¿no?, el cristal se destroza… las muñecas se rompen. Se rompen y no se pueden arreglar.

¿Acaso…?

Eren se incorporó sin esfuerzo y tendió una mano a su compañero caído en batalla, derribado por el infalible e implacable Eren Jaeger, soldado de élite entre la élite. El pobrecillo no tenía ninguna oportunidad desde el principio.

Armin dudó un momento, pero al final se decidió por aceptar su ayuda. Su amigo lo incorporó de un tirón, y decidió que Eren se merecía que se enfadara con él, por lo que puso todo su esfuerzo en dibujar una cara molesta, con lo mofletes hinchados y el ceño fruncido. Desgraciadamente, no tuvo exactamente el efecto deseado.

¿Acaso es _real_? ¿Algo tan efímero puede ser de verdad?

El moreno estalló en carcajadas y revolvió los áureos cabellos de su amigo, desordenándolos aún más si eso era posible. Armin sacó la lengua, en tono de burla, indignado de que su amigo se tomara a broma su manifestación de furia. Se cruzó de brazos, volteando infantilmente malhumorado.

Mikasa extendió la mano. Hasta que no lo comprobara por ella misma, hasta que no sintiera el sólido tacto de su cuerpo bajo sus dedos…no creería que no fuera una de las muñecas de su madre, que de algún modo se las había apañado para escapar de su jaula, la estantería del dormitorio, fugándose a través de sus recuerdos.

-Anda, no te enfades, que solo era una broma… ¡Ya lo tengo!, ¿Por qué no vamos a la orilla del rio? ¡allí podrás contarnos más de tus historias!...¡Seguro que a Mikasa también le gustaría oírlas!

Su pequeño rostro se iluminó, desapareciendo cualquier atisbo de falso enfado. Asintió ansiosamente, siguiendo a su mejor amigo, que ya había empezado a correr. Frenó de golpe, chocando con la espalda de Eren por haberse detenido tan de repente. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

-¡Venga Mikasa, no te quedes atrás! –y siguió corriendo. -¡El último en llegar hará de titán en el próximo juego!

-¡Jo! ¡Eso no vale! –Apretó los puños, bufando. –¡eso es trampa Eren! –Si no se daba prisa, perdería cualquier milagro por el que aún pudiese ganar a su amigo. Espera. No podía irse aún.

Volteó hacía Mikasa, que tenía un brazo ligeramente alzado, como si quisiera alcanzar algo muy lejano. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a moverse, trabajando a máximo rendimiento para captar el mensaje…. Y algo hizo click en algún rincón de su mente.

Ah, claro…

Tomo la mano de la chica, en un suave apretón. Al principio, pareció sorprendida, incluso retrocedió un paso, casi como si quisiera romper el contacto. Pero no lo hizo. Guardaron silencio, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos por primera vez en todo este tiempo. Armin sonrió dulcemente, mostrando su dentadura, pequeña, blanca y perfecta, haciendo juego con el resto de él.

-¿Vamos? –No era realmente una pregunta, pero Mikasa asintió lentamente, aceptando por algún motivo desconocido la invitación.

Otra sonrisa, acompañado de un guiño de sus ojos. Comenzó a correr, feliz. La chica se limitó a seguirlo, permitiendo que la guiara por el laberinto de calles de piedra. Su mano estaba caliente, irradiaba vida…no como la fría porcelana que recubría el diminuto esqueleto de las muñecas.

No lo entendía. No le cabía en la cabeza que su agarre pudiera ser tan firme, que tuviera tanta fuerza. No, no lo entendía.

Mientras trotaban por las avenidas, esquivando transeúntes, cajas y demás objetos cotidianos, que pueblan tan comúnmente un pueblo común, mientras se deleitaba con la hipnotizadora danza de su pelo, saltando de aquí para allá, en un ir y venir que parecía eterno, pensó que tal vez no le importaba no entenderlo.

Quizás no fuera tan necesario descubrirlo…no ahora. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ello.

Entonces se prometió algo, en silencio, solo para ella. Los protegería. A los dos, Eren y Armin. Su hermano era demasiado impulsivo, y Armin tan delicado…o al menos eso daba a creer. Eran piezas únicas. Especies en extensión, que debían ser guardados y conservados para la eternidad.

Un soldado de plomo y una muñeca de porcelana.

No.

_Su _muñeco de plomo y _su_ muñeca de porcelana.

Tan opuesto y parecidos a la vez. Los que se convertirían en sus mejores amigos.

Con el tiempo comprendió que vio su hermano en esa frágil criatura… lo que ella misma fue capaz de descubrir…

-¡Lo has hecho genial, Armin!

-Sí… -Inspiró trabajosamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Un ataque de tos sacudió su delgado cuerpo. –seguro. Creo que soy el último. –Puntualizó, con un mohín de disgusto. Después suspiró, decepcionado.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, lo has hecho bien… Espera un momento, voy a por agua, ¡en seguida vuelvo!

-Gracias… -Suspiró de nuevo. Se mordió el labio con frustración. Mierda, ¿por qué era tan _débil_? Por mucho que se esforzara, solo seguía siendo un estorbo para el resto… Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo las punzadas que sentía en los ojos, que aullaban por escapar de ellos. Se juró que no volvería a llorar….

-Te has esforzado mucho. –Alzó el rostro, sorprendido por la voz…y en ese momento alguien apagó las luces. Espera, estaban al aire libre ¿no?... Se llevó una mano a la cara, atinando a agarrar lo que parecía algún trozo de tela suave, pero alguien lo apartó de un suave manotazo. –Seguro que has pasado la prueba, no te preocupes. –Mikasa frotó la toalla por el húmedo pelo de su amigo, empapado en sudor, ganándose un sonrojo por parte del muchacho más pequeño.

-Eso espero… -Murmuró, avergonzado. Mikasa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

-Gracias… -Mikasa rodó los ojos. Algún día tendría que quitarle esa exasperante manía de dar gracias por todo. Consideraba que ya tenían la suficiente confianza para dar por entendido ciertas cosas.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada, ya que cuando el chico intentó incorporarse estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, si no fuera porque lo había sujetado a tiempo.

-Sí…Estoy bien. No es nada….parece…parece que no me responden las piernas. –rio tontamente, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, cuando se veía a la legua que le dolía aquella verdad.

Esa es otra manía que debía erradicar con urgencia. La estúpida tendencia a sobrevalorarse.

Oteó a su alrededor, comprobando que ya se habían ido todos y solo quedaban ellos dos.

Sin preguntar, pasó un brazo por las rodillas del rubio, mientras que con la otra lo sujetaba por la espalda, cargándolo en volandas.

-M-mikasa –Se quejó, totalmente avergonzado. –Por favor, bájame…puedo caminar, de verdad.

-No.

-P-pero...

-No.

Su tono no admitía discusión alguna. Se dio por vencido, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la chica, para ocultar el rojo fosforito de su cara. Debía admitir que se sentía bien….era tan cálido….tan agradable…

Dejó suavemente al pequeño en su cama, profundamente dormido. No tiene remedio…

Jugueteó con su pelo, enredándolo en espiral sobre su dedo índice, que quedó cubierto por finas hebras de oro.

Ojos de cristal, piel de porcelana, labios carnosos, cabellos de oro y delicada figura.

Pero Armín era de verdad, no necesitaba entender nada más.

Salió en silencio, orgullosa de la valentía y el esfuerzo que su amigo había demostrado. Aprobaría el examen, se convertiría en un soldado, estaba segura de ello, y, si no, cosa que dudaba, se encargaría con sus propias manos que así fuera. Ellos tres debían estar juntos, sin importar lo que este maldito mundo tuviera preparado para ellos. Superarían cualquier cosa. Juntos.

-¿Eh? –Eren miró a su alrededor, no encontrando a sus amigos por ninguna parte. Frunció el ceño….¿dónde se habían metido? –¡Oh, Mikasa! –Llamó, consiguiendo atraer su atención. -¿Dónde está Armin? –Señaló la cantimplora de agua que traía consigo, en la otra mano.

-Armin no se ha ido a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué?...pues yo no lo veo.

La chica guardó silencio, contemplando el cielo.

-Hoy estas más rara que de costumbre, Mikasa…

No, Armín no desaparecería. No es_ efímero_, como una vez pensó.

Descubrió que estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Una muñeca de porcelana…

…con la resistencia de un diamante…

…y el corazón de su mejor amigo.

* * *

_Una muñeca de porcelana, un muñeco de plomo... y una muñeca de trapo._

juntos.

Para siempre.


End file.
